


Family Reunion

by StarlitSnowflakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Issues, Multi, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the genius half-sister of Black Widow. For most of your life, you've had issues with your parents. One day, they decide to come visit. Will you, with the help of the Avengers and your boyfriend, Loki, be able to get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

       “You have GOT to be kidding me!” It had been a relatively normal day. Well, normal for you. Everything up until that point had been perfectly okay at Avengers tower. After the battle of New York, and the end of S.H.I.E.L.D, you, Loki, and Bucky had been living and fighting with the super team. As the brilliant younger sister of the infamous Black Widow, you were a valuable asset to the group.  
Your outburst caught the attention of Tony, Bruce, and Steve, causing them to suddenly look up at you and Natasha. Thor, as per usual, remained oblivious to anything not concerning his beloved Pop-Tarts.

       “Really, y/n? It’s not a big deal.”

       “It’s ridiculous, not to mention entirely unnecessary.”

       “It’s only for a few days, I’m sure you’ll survive. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Clint and I have a date.”

       A faint exclamation of “We do!??!” could be heard from somewhere in the air vents.

       “What’s the problem, Sherlock?” Tony asked you after a while.

       “Nothing.” You replied a little testily. Deciding that it wouldn’t be _too_ childish to work off your frustration, you angrily stormed down to the gym, which doubled as a training arena. Picking up a sword, your weapon of choice, you spend the next two hours taking your anger and frustration out on the dummy robot. So focused were you on your endeavors that you failed to notice the door open and someone enter the room.

       “Darling?” Loki. You’d know that silken voice anywhere.

       “I’m fine. Really.”

       “You know that you cannot lie to me, so why bother trying? Tell me what has my darling mortal so upset.”

       “It’s my parents.” You stated simply. The sudden tension in the trickster, _your trickster_ , was obvious. He knew the story; of course he did. It seemed that you couldn’t hide anything from the raven-haired god. He’d found you once, alone and crying in your room, after a phone call with your mother. You ended up telling him everything. After divorcing Tasha’s father, she had married your father, and you were born. Your mother loved you, doted on you, but he was a different story. He’d wanted a boy, a son to carry on his name and legacy. Plus, it was evident early on that you were far smarter than he, which was simply unacceptable. You two had been at odds ever since. Things were even worse when his brother, your sexist, cruel uncle would come to visit. Afraid of the two men, your mother could do nothing to help.  
Loki pulled you into his embrace, surrounding you with the comforting smell of pine trees and cinnamon you’d come to know so well, and placed a gentle kiss atop your head. The god could be surprisingly tender, but only you were privileged enough to see this side of him.

       “They…” you continued. “Nat talked to mom on the phone. They want to come visit. Said they…want to make up for the past and redeem themselves to me. Tash still doesn’t know why I ran away.”

       “And you haven’t bothered to tell her? Darling, she is your sister. She cares about you more than anything.”

       “Half-sister.” You mumbled childishly.

       “You know that doesn’t matter, Little Dove.”

       “Bit hypocritical coming from you, don’t you think?”

       He sighed.

       “Sorry.” You amended.

       “It’s alright. Though if you refuse to tell your sister the problem with your parents, what are you going to do about their visit?”

       “Struggle through it, I guess. That, or commit parricide.” That earned you a chuckle.

       “No matter what happens, Little Dove, I am with you all the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

     Your parents arrived two days later. You had Tony send a car to pick them up. If they were going to invite themselves to come visit, that was their problem. You certainly weren’t going to go out of your way for them. When they arrived, you were buried nose-deep in your favorite book. The elevator doors opened, and everyone, including yourself, looked up. There they were, two truly remarkably large suitcases in tow: your parents. Your mother waved eagerly, whilst your father remained as stoic as ever. Tasha was first to move. She gingerly embraced your mother, and gave your father a firm handshake. Everyone else stood, following her lead. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Bucky all shook their hands. You lingered behind, and Loki remained with you, standing behind you protectively. Finally, the attention turned toward you.

     “My darling baby y/n! Come on, come say hi to your momma.” That. Was the last thing you wanted to do. You were unfortunately not given a choice, as she immediately ran over and gripped you in a death-trap hug. “Look at you, oh you’ve grown up so much. I just can’t believe our little baby girl.” You simply grunted in reply as your father meandered slowly over. It pleased you to note that he’d gained quite a bit of weight. Neither of you said a word until he was directly in front of you. His eyes scanned you, then moved on to the god at your back. He scoffed.

     “Looks like the little slut’s found a new flavor of the week.” His attention went back to Loki. “How much are you paying her to fuck you, huh? Probably not a whole lot.” Before Loki could rip him to shreds, you put your hand up.

     “Nice to see you, too, father. Tell me, how’s that diet going? Clearly not well. You’ve gained what, fifty, sixty pounds?”

     “Now listen here you little bitch...!” He made a move for you, but Steve and Bucky grabbed him in time and restrained him. They dragged him off, and the yelling slowly faded away. Loki was by your side in an instant, holding you close and whispering sweet nothings into your ear, uncaring that you two were not alone. Most everyone else was stunned by the display. Tasha, however, was absolutely livid.

     “What. The Hell. Was that?”

     “Tash. I...I never told you. The reason I left. I...He...We’ve always had problems. One day, I couldn’t take it. So...I left, and came to you.” Your sister looked almost hurt.

     “I...I should’ve noticed, should’ve been there...”

     “Tasha, it’s _not_ your fault. He...was good at hiding it.” Fuming, she spun toward your mother.

     “Why didn’t you say something? You should’ve _told_ me. I could’ve stopped it.”

     “I...” she stuttered “I didn’t...Natasha, I was _scared_. We both were. That’s why we couldn’t tell you. We were afraid of him. He said...he said he’d kill us both if we said anything.”

     Suddenly Loki spoke up.

     “I do not care what that cowardly maggot said. If he goes anywhere near y/n again, he will be faced with the wrath of a _god._ ”

     “Reindeer Games is right, Sherlock. None of us want to see you get hurt. We’re all behind you, am I right guys?” Tony gestured to the rest of the room.

     “Absolutely.” Steve, who had returned from taking your father who-knows-where, was the first to agree. Bucky said nothing, as per usual, but nodded.

     “I’m with you y/n.” Bruce said. “So is the Other Guy.”

     “This petty mortal cannot compete with the might of Mjolnir! No one hurts the Lady y/n!” Thor loudly proclaimed.

     Clint drew an arrow and stood by Natasha, who had taken her gun out.

     “Caw caw motherfuckers.”

     With them behind you, maybe this visit wouldn’t turn out to be so bad after all.

 

     Sometimes it was nice to live with the Avengers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

              A few hours later, your father had calmed considerably. It was you mother’s brilliant idea to go out to a family lunch. Reluctantly, you agreed. The ride to a nearby cafe was awkward and silent, with Natasha and your father having a glaring match. Not a word, however, was said between the four of you. Even your usually talkative mother was quiet. At the cafe, you got a booth towards the back, where you and Tasha could have an unobstructed view of all exits. Old habits, after all, die hard.

           “So...” after you ordered drinks, your father broke the silence. ”We, uh, saw you two on the news, a while back.”

           Your mother cut him off.

           “We are so proud of you both! My little girls, all grown up and saving the world.”

           He cleared his throat.

           “Anyway. When did you two join, uh...”

           “The Avengers Initiative.” Tasha offered crisply.

           “Well, _technically,_ The Avengers formed after Loki stole...something extremely important. Originally, we were a sort of... response team. It was our job to retrieve said stolen item, and make sure it wouldn’t be used for evil. Later, after...serving his punishment...Loki joined us. It was his brother Thor’s idea. Bucky, the one who doesn’t say much, came in later. He’s friends with Steve.”

           “Steve?”

           “Rogers. Captain America.” Tasha clarified for you.

           This time it was your mother who had questions.

           “I couldn’t help but notice you both seem to have found fine young men...” She trailed off. Nat raised an eyebrow, and you struggled to contain your laughter. What Loki, _the God of Mischief,_ would say if he knew he had been called ‘a fine young man’...

           Before either you or your sister could formulate a response, all hell broke loose. Something in the back room exploded. People panicked, running everywhere, screaming. Mothers grabbed for their children, as smoke filled the air in the cafe. You and Natasha were immediately on alert. You heard a bang, which sounded like a gunshot, followed by a crash. You ran towards the sound, as the smoke began to clear. Searching the room around you, both of you froze.

 

           Your parents were gone.

D�Ҝ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. I thought about continuing it, but I really liked where it ended, so...


	4. Chapter 4

              “Wait. Your parents are actually gone? Like, they just disappeared?” After the incident at the cafe, you and your sister returned to the tower, and told the other Avengers what had happened. Your first priority had been the civilians. The two of you checked to see if anyone had gotten hurt, or if anyone else had gone mising. The only injuries to report were minor cuts and bruises, and, with the exception of your parents, everyone was accounted for.

              “Yup.”

              “And no one else is missing?”

              “Correct.”

              “No offense, Sherlock, but how do you lose two grown adults?” Tony chipped in.

              “Doesn’t matter...” mumbled Tasha “They can stay lost for all I care. They deserve it after...what they did to y/n.”

              “Be that as it may, we should try to find them. Who knows what could happen if we don’t.”

              “Rogers has a point. Now, I know that whatever happened in the past is really none of my business, but I do know a thing or two about hostage situations. And I know that if it were me, I’d kidnap the parents of not just one but _two_ well known spies for information. They’re gonna assume that your parents have dirt on you two.” Clint had a valid point.   

              Just then J.A.R.V.I.S. announced a call coming in from an unknown number. The voice on the other end of the line was machine-disguised. Nevertheless, it was clearly not a friend, as evident by its words. It spoke slowly, deliberately.

              “Greetings, Avengers. I suppose you’re wondering who I am. You may call me Crush. As I’m sure you’re aware by now, I have your lovely ladies’ parents, and they are not my only hostages” An image was sent. There were your parents, bound and gagged, and they weren’t alone. Pepper and Jane were with them. The voice continued. “Unless you do exactly as I say, they will all be killed. Slowly. Painfully. Now, listen up. At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, sitting on Director Fury’s desk is a hard drive. It’s small, black, and labeled ‘Project Q’. Bring me this drive in 24 hours, or they will die. I’m texting you an address.” The line went dead.

              For a time, no one said anything, all too immobilized with a mixutre of shock, fear, and anger. Tony broke the silence. His voice had a faint quiver to it.

              “J.A.R.V.I.S., tell me you traced that call.”

              “Affirmative, Sir.” The British AI said.

              “Good. Address?”

              “1074 Huntley Drive. Sir, it is an abandoned warehouse.”

              “And the address our new friend sent us?”

              “Three miles away from there, sir.”

              “Well, at least he’s not a _complete_ amateur.”

              He turned to the others.

              “Suit up, gang. We’ve got work to do.”

 

              Lightning cracked and thunder boomed as Thor lifted his hammer to the sky.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

            At first glance upon your arrival, the warehouse did indeed appear completely abandoned. Still, you were all professionals, and were not about to take stupid risks. Wordlessly, Steve ushered you all inside, weapons drawn and ready to go just in case. Inside, you found a small room, with several different corridors. Bruce stayed outside to guard your exit, and, should it be needed, provide quick but powerful backup.

            “Which way do we go?” you asked the super soldier.

            “We split up. Steve replied. Tony, Thor, you two to the far left. Nat, Barton, to the right. Bucky, with me, we’re going to try the one next to Tony and Thor. Y/n, Loki, you two take the last one. Everyone got it? Whoever finds them first, do not engage the enemy. They’re amateurs, which makes them even more dangerous. Call for backup on comms.”

            You all split up. You were glad Steve put you with Loki. You two knew each other well, and trusted each other to watch your backs in a fight. That was probably why he did it. He put you all into groups that he knew could work well together. After about fifty feet down your corridor, you heard voices. You paused, putting up a hand for Loki to do the same. A finger found its way to your lips. The voices were clear now, as if someone started yelling. The god nodded, tapping the comm in his ear. Before you could signal the others, gunshots broke out.

            Without a pause, you and Loki sprinted down to the end of the tunnel. It opened up into a large room full of haphazard cardboard boxes. Sure enough, there were your parents, along with Jane and Pepper. They were all tied to chairs, and all but your father were gagged. Around them stood about a dozen men, holding powerful guns. The room had gone silent. They were all on alert. You turned to Loki. If the shots you heard hadn’t come from there, where had they come from? You tried the comm.

            “Hello? Does anybody copy? We found the hostages.” Nothing. The only sound to be heard was static. The comms were dead, and wherever the others were, you had to trust that they could take care of themselves. “What do we do?” You whispered to Loki. He grinned at you. Not a sweet, loving grin, but the grin that says he’s about to do something extremely violent and possibly reckless. Before you could stop him, a green light appeared as he moved his fingers in an intricate pattern. Then, you two were not alone. With you stood five more Loki’s, all identical copies of the original, and even a couple clones of yourself. At his word, they all moved silently into the room, startling the guards. One of them tried shooting a clone, but the bullet passed through harmlessly. Then, all of the Lokis spoke with one voice.

            “Greetings, Mortals. We are here to accept your surrender. You will release your hostages, and perhaps your lives will be spared. Though I make no guarantees, refusing to do so will end with your painful and immediate demise.”

            One of the men, presumably the leader of the group, moved over to the hostages, and placed a knife to the throat of the closest. It was Jane.

            “Oh, I don’t think so. I have the hostages, I call the shots here.” Loki, or rather, one of his clones merely shrugged.

            “Very well. It really makes no difference to me; you mortals are all the same.” Thunder rumbled overhead as the blade drew a drop of blood. “However, I am not the one you should worry about.”

            In an unexpected move, the man gave a signal, and his men opened fire. Not bothering to waste the energy to maintain them, Loki let the clones fade away as they were shot. Suddenly, you could hear a loud roar from outside, and the door on the opposite side of the room burst open. It was Steve and Bucky, Thor and Tony not far behind.

            “Alright. Listen up. We all need to just talk this out. You guys can still walk away from this.” Tony said “Just release the girls and nobody gets hurt.” One of the men made a vague attempt to shoot at Tony, but the bullet simply ricochet off of his armor. He sighed dramatically and turned to Steve. “Why do they always choose the hard way? Just once, can they surrender peacefully?”

            Steve shrugged. At that moment, the wall to your left came crashing down. Bruce had arrived. Hulk made quick work of the guards, and in a violent display of aggression, ripped their leader’s head off for good measure when he was done. Within minutes, they were all dead, and the hostages were freed. Thor immediately rushed to Jane’s side, checking to see if she had been injured. Tony pulled Pepper into a massive bear hug.

            “Uh, Tony? Remember what we discussed? About hugs while you’re in the suit?”

            After they were freed, your parents hesitantly walked over to you, but Loki stepped in front of them.

            “We, uh. We’re sorry y/n. I’m sorry.” Your father said. “I… I was wrong about you. I…I know I don’t deserve it, but I hope you can forgive me.”

            Instead of replying, you turned to Steve.

            “Where are Nat and Clint?”

            “Oh, uh, Clint took a bullet to the thigh. Nat took him out of the fight to patch him up. They’re waiting outside.”  
            You nodded.

 

            In the end, things had turned out alright. You couldn’t find it in yourself to forgive your father right away, not after years of abuse. But, perhaps, if his apology was genuine, you could work over time to mend your relationship. Besides, with Loki, Nat, and the Avengers by your side, you knew one thing.

 

            Things would always find a way of working out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. That's it. The end. Maybe I'll write a sequel. It depends on the feedback I get. You guys have all been awesome, this was so much fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
